


Sleeping with the Enemy

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the pilot episode Grant Ward is sent to tail a suspected member of the Rising Tide but after she confront him in a bar, he finds himself drawn to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys so I’ve had serious writers block on “The Lake” front I’m really sorry about that it’s driving me nuts so I thought I’d take a break and write a few one shots. So going back to the pilot episode Coulson tells Skye that Ward has had run ins with the rising tide before hence his hostility. So it occurred to me what if they’d crossed paths before? Like in Bones 100th ep we all thought that Bones and Booths first case was the pilot but it turns out it wasn’t. It made sense to me that S.H.I.E.L.D would be keeping tabs on the group since they’d compromised missions. Also this is pure smut so very explicit towards the end hope you like it.

He watches intently as she exits the warehouse in the rundown industrial estate, its downtown L.A. at night but the young brunette he’s been surveying doesn’t seem bothered. She should be there are some seriously scary people that frequent this neighbourhood, but she acts as if she’s been here a hundred times before. Maybe she has he’s only been tailing her for a week, she flicks her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder as she makes her way back to the beat up old van she apparently lives in. If he’s honest she doesn’t look like much of a career criminal but HQ have flagged her as a threat so who is he to argue. She’s part of a group that call themselves “The Rising Tide” the official tag line is that they’re hacktivists that believe in government transparency. Innocent enough right? I mean it’s not like the government haven’t had to deal with these conspiracy nuts before.

These guys are different though they’re not tin foil wearing lunatics with computer access. They are seriously talented hackers and they’ve ruffled a lot of feathers up at HQ and in DC. Since the battle of New York the world has been in disarray. Truths that the mass population were not ready for have come to light and they’re panicking they’re afraid and he doesn’t blame them. It is scary, this world of aliens and super hero’s and who is he? He’s just a guy an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, a one man swiss army knife they send in to pick up the pieces. He’s the whole solution but he still feels like a toddler that’s been thrown into the coliseum with Titans. These people they don’t get that, they think they want the truth, they think they can handle it but who are they kidding? Talented they may be but most of them are just kids. They’d soon change their minds if they’d seen what he’d seen or had to do what he’d done to survive in this cut throat world.

As pissed off as he is at them, he still wants to protect them still wants to hide the monsters of this world from them. He perks up when he hears the vans engine roar to life, it coughs and splutters like all ancient diesels do. Slowly she reverses out of the abandoned lot; he waits a beat then follows her. Luckily for him they gave him an unmarked car because even the novice he’s following would have realised she was being tailed if he were in one of the massive SUV’s with the damn logo on. He’d never understood that stealth implied subtly which apparently whoever decided to brand all company property was lacking. It’s almost midnight and the streets are mostly deserted meaning he has no cover he’s directly behind her but she doesn’t seem to notice as she cruises to her destination. He doubts her van can make it past 50mph, the things a death trap. Suddenly she pulls into a space in front of a quiet bar that’s lit up with one of those garish neon signs. He watches as she enters “Joes Bar” before circling the block and parking up a few feet away from her.

Maybe this is the break he’s been waiting for he’s in street clothes after all, he’s been following her long enough to know she doesn’t work here. Maybe a few drinks will loosen her tongue and he can garner some serious intel on the Rising Tide. They’d caused a lot of trouble recently, releasing classified information online, leaking the locations of alien artefacts and secret S.H.I.E.L.D facilities. His decision is made enough with the stakeout crap he’s going in. 

He enters the bar and scans the room, it’s almost empty a few seasoned alcoholics, the bar tender and his target are the only people here. Not surprising given that it’s late the room is small but cosy and clean it’s not high end but it’s not a dive either. She’s sat on a bar stool her arms folded in front of her drawing attention to her modest cleavage, she’s laughing at the bar mans jokes. He looks like he’s having the time of his life and he’s certainly appreciating the view. So much so that he has a hard time getting the guys attention to order a drink, the guy scowls he’s not happy at being pulled away from the pretty brunette. He shoves a beer in his direction and saunters back to the young hacker, she’s flirting like crazy. Twirling her hair, touching his arm as they laugh and joke her glass is never empty and he guesses that’s why she’s enjoying the guys attention so much.

Eventually the guy leaves to start cleaning up the place, she turns her gaze to him and gives him a chesire cat grin. “So were you going to tell me why you’ve been following me like a crazed stalker all week” she purrs.

“I...ah...what? I don’t even know you why would I be following you?” he recovers himself quickly dammit maybe she’s more clued up than he gave her credit for.

“Look suit, I’m not some dumbass teenager I know you’ve been following me so come on out with it. Who do you work with FBI, CIA, S.H.I.E.L.D?” she demands.

“You’re a little paranoid aren’t you? Surely if you’re an upstanding citizen you’d have no reason to suspect anyone was following you” he smirked.

“Don’t play games with me jackass, why are you following me?” she gets up from the bar stool and then she’s in his face and he’s eye level with her breasts. He has to really focus to tear his gaze away and look her in the eyes. Those deep chocolate almond shaped eyes, he feels like she’s looking right down into his core as she glares at him. He swallows nervously, he’s been made and if he has any hope of salvaging this mission he has to think fast.

“Why do you think I’m following you?” he asks grinning like this is all a game to him.

“Because you and your agency are desperate for an in, maybe you think I’ll flip on the tide and come and work for you. Did I leave anything out?” she asks innocently.

“Your sure of yourself aren’t you, why would you admit to being a member? Surely they teach you never to admit to anything that can be used against you” his tone has taken on a mocking edge. One that she does not appreciate in the slightest.

She sneers at him her lip curling and instead of riling him like it should it has the opposite affect it turns him on. She’s hot when she’s mad she steps even closer to him, one more move and she’ll be in his lap, he inhales her perfume it’s exotic and sultry just like her. “It’s not a crime to be a member of the tide and you obviously have nothing on me or I’d be in cuffs. That’s why you’re following me they want to know who I am but here’s the thing no-one knows who I am. Not many people have cared enough to find out but I know who you are Agent Grant Ward of S.H.I.E.L.D” she laughs at his startled gaze then it occurs to him he has her. The only way she could know who he was is if she’d hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.S database and read his file.

“There’s only one way you could know that and that’s if you hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.S secure server and that is a crime. A big one” he smiles at her like a big cat that has its prey in its sight.

She places her lips to his ear, her breasts brush up against his arm the contact sends delicious shivers down his spine “prove it” she whispers her breath tickles his ear. He’s should be seriously pissed off because he can’t prove it and what’s worse she knows it but another emotion overtakes the anger. Sheer lust, she may be young early twenties he’s guesses but she’s confident and she knows how to use her body to her advantage because it’s getting seriously hard to resist the urge to forget the whole damn mission and fuck her on the bar. The beautiful, infuriating, snarky little witch.

“You’re talented I’ll give you that but you’re arrogant how do you know I can’t prove it” he hisses as he moves his head back trying to get away from her so he can think clearly.

“Huh” she snorts “You work for S.H.I.E.L.D and you’re calling me arrogant? Your whole agencies arrogant you think you have some God given right to keep secrets from us, confiscate and steal ideas and tech that don’t belong to you. Take kids away from their families just because they’re “gifted”. You’ve got a damn nerve” her voice drips with venomous disdain, Man she really hates S.H.I.E.L.D it hits him then that whatever her reason for taking them on its more than an adrenalin rush or a challenge. This is personal for her. 

“Did you or your hacker buds ever stop to think that people keep secrets for a reason? That the truth is more damaging than a lie?” his gaze is hard and cold as he stares her down to her credit she doesn’t flinch.

“That’s not your decision to make” she spits “It’s just more high handed bullcrap to cover your asses. If S.H.I.E.L.D hadn’t been hording alien tech in the basement New York would still be in one piece. You call it protecting us I call it doing what the hell you want unchecked and damn the consequences” for a moment she looks almost vulnerable, her eyes shine with emotion and he can’t help himself he cups her cheek gently. It takes her a moment to smack his hand away “What the hell?”

She watches him intently waiting for him to explain himself but he can’t because he doesn’t know why you’re not supposed to feel anything for a hostile let alone sympathy. As their eyes meet something passes between them he knows she feels it too from the way her eyes darken. The chemistry that crackles in the air around them pulling them together like the opposite poles of a magnet, they could not be any different from one another if they tried. This, what he was feeling this pull it was wrong on so many levels, he couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol since his beer was almost untouched. Damn it he was in deep shit.  
“Are you attracted to me agent Ward?” the sultry edge has crept back into her voice all traces of her earlier vulnerability have gone.

He feels his heart rate pick up as sweat pricks his skin, how in the hell did he end up being interrogated here? “No”

“You know for an agent of a faceless organization you’re not a very good liar” she licks her lips and then sinks her teeth into her lower lip. It’s lush and pink and all he can think about is how much he wants to bite it. Oh god this is not good.

“It doesn’t matter...if I am or not you are a person of interest” he stammers.

She rests her hand on his bicep the feel of her skin on his causes his breathing to hitch “Don’t you ever get the urge to come over to the dark side” she wriggles her eyebrows suggestively. He feels his lips tug up into a small smile.

“I thought you hated people like me” he asks.

“Hate is a very strong word Grant, I don’t know you I hate what you stand for not necessarily what you are” she states before she moves to stand between his legs and from then on it was a lost cause. He’d slept with women before to get hold of information but he knew he would get nothing from her there was nothing to this except animal attraction and they both knew it.

Before he knows it they’re crashing through his hotel room door she’s kissing him with reckless abandon and he loves it, her lips are hot and insistent against his. She shoves his jacket down his arms, he struggles out of the leather before throwing it across the room and then he’s on her again. Her arms wind around his neck and his squeeze her firm ass through tight jeans, he growls and it’s a feral sound. He wants her badly and not in a hearts and flowers way. He finds the zip at the back of her dress and yanks it down; slowly the material falls to floor. He admires the view she’s gorgeous and her curves are encased in black lace lingerie. His hands find her hips as he pulls her back to him he kisses her hard as her hands creep under his snug shirt to caress his bare skin. It turns out she as inpatient as he is, she removes his shirt with ease sending buttons flying across the room.

Her smile is wicked as she dares him to complain but he’s not this is how he wants it rough and ready and he knows she does too by the way she attacks his belt. She shoves his pants and boxers down past his hips freeing his sizeable erection. She licks her lips it’s filthy and he jerks at the sight of her she kisses him again before dropping to her knees. Lubricating her hand with a very unladylike spit she pumps him in her fist before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. His moan as she takes him into her hot sweet mouth is guttural, he’s not small but that doesn’t faze her as she takes him deep into the back of her throat. He strokes her hair as she sucks him off moaning his approval man she’s amazing at this but if she carry’s on he won’t last and she must sense that because reluctantly she stops. Looking up at him through those long lashes from the floor and its one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.

Slowly she stands, he flips her round so that her back is too his chest, he pops the clasp on her bra freeing her breasts. He cups her while his lips find the tender skin of her throat his erection resting against her lower back. She moans softly as his thumbs skim her taught nipples, her plumps the sensitive mounds before his hands creep sooth to the waistband of her panties. “Are you attached to these?” he whispers in her ear.

“Not particularly” she breaths he’s strong his muscles flex and release as he rips the lace from her body. He feels her breath hitch in response then his fingers find her clit, he massages the sensitive nub with his middle finger. She cries out unable to stop herself as liquid fire pools in her groin. He runs two fingers along her slippery wet folds before pushing them inside her he gasps when he feels her wetness. She’s more than ready for him he withdraws his fingers and sucks her taste from them. Her eyes darken at the overtly sexual gesture if she though he was just some straight laced suit she was very wrong. Shooting her a wicked grin he walks her over to the bed leaning her over it, she spreads her legs for him and he admires that firm ass of hers before taking a condom from the night stand. Slowly he sheaths his cock in latex she looks over her shoulder to see what’s taking him so long. Grasping his cock he rubs the tip up and down her cleft before pushing into her in one deep stroke.

Stretching and filling her from behind, he releases a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding before withdrawing and thrusting into her again. She’s tight and wet and her greedy little sex grips him pulling him in deeper. He takes one muscular arm and bands it around her slender waist while he uses his other to wrap her hair around pulling her head back, she looks at him with those big doe eyes and smirks but for the first time that evening he’s the one with the upper hand. She’s helpless unable to do anything but let him take her and he does with reckless passion. Thrusting into her in a hard, relentless rhythm that spurs them both on higher and higher. He releases her hair and her waist moving his hands to grasp at her hips pulling her back onto his impossibly hard length he feels her climax build she tightens around him and then she’s falling over the edge screaming his name as he pounds into her. He can’t hold on much longer he’s impossibly hard and then he let’s go and he’s filling her up, spurting deep inside of her. When he’s spent he collapses on top of her neither of them move for at least 5 minutes as they try to recover their breathing.

He rolls so that he’s at the side of her, her eyes meet his and their full of mischief “Well that’s not how I thought this evening would end” she teases. He traces his fingers up and down the length of her spine.

“Me either” he smiles shyly.

She kisses him lightly “You know this is a onetime thing right? I mean this is not happening again”

“Guess we better make the most of it then” he smirked. He kissed her and nothing else was said that night.

The next well afternoon really she was gone when he woke, no goodbye, no note not that he expected one it was just a one night stand and when he was called away on another assignment later that day. He assumed he would never see her again after all she was a ghost and he didn’t even know her name.


End file.
